Take It!
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Roxas doesn't like beer and Axel won't take no for an answer. M/M, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not make any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** You may recognize this from AFF, if you do, that's great. If you don't, well hey, here's a new story for you guys to enjoy even if it's fairly old on my part. It was inspired by **RayWilliamJohnson's** video on youtube called **How To Get Women**. It amused me greatly when I watched it. I decided to put this up to fill in my non-upating gap since my brain separated from my muse leaving it cold and lonely and unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>His cousin asked him to meet him here, said something about girls being complete heartless bitches, or <em>beaches<em> was what Roxas was pretty sure he heard from the blubbering brunet over the phone. Bars weren't exactly one of his more favored places to hang out, but he was worried Sora might try something stupid, like, oh say, _drown _himself in fifty glasses of beer.

It was dimly lit, and the music was definitely not of his tastes. People were laughing and talking, both drunk and sober. The smell was atrocious, it was like a cross between the gym locker room and very strong perfume. A nasty combination and it was all Roxas could do to keep from being sick.

He just wanted to find Sora, and get out here, even if it meant dragging his idiot cousin out by his hair.

Nearly ten minutes passed as Roxas weaved through the dancing, very _sweaty_ bodies, blue eyes desperately searching for Sora. Someone bumped into him from behind, sending him sprawling into arms of a very _good_ _looking _man. Oh, it was no secret which way he swung.

"Well hello there, angel." Said man grinned, looking down at Roxas with eyes as green as emeralds.

"Uh…hi…"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Roxas didn't realize he was staring until the man's voice snapped him out of it.

He shook his head a little and blinked. "Huh? What?"

The man chuckled. "I asked if you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh. Nah, not really."

"No? Then what are still doing here? I'm not that irresistible am I?"

Roxas scoffed, pushing out of the man's arms, looking away to try and hide the blush that crept across his cheeks. "Get real. I don't even know you."

"Well you could _get_to know me." His voice was low, and husky, it made Roxas shudder.

"I-I have to find my cousin…"

"I'm sure your cousin's fine. Wait here a sec, will ya?"

Roxas didn't even get the chance to reply as the gorgeous redhead walked over to the bar counter. He shrugged, reminding himself that he hated this place and wanted find Sora and get out. He resumed his search, remaining standing where he was not wanting to get jostled around anymore.

And then he returned, holding a glass of some alcoholic beverage.

"Here, have a drink."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, eyeing the liquid swishing around a little distastefully. "No thanks. I'm not too fond of beer. Besides I don't even know you as I said before. You could have put something in it."

"Pfft. Paranoid much? Fine, let's make this more personal then. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Axel…" Well damn. Sexy name for an equally sexy guy.

"Mm-hm. Yours?"

"Roxas."

"Sounds bad-ass with a touch of cute. So now that we know each other, here." He held out the drink again and Roxas wrinkled his nose.

"I wasn't kidding, I don't like beer."

"Come on," Axel persisted.

"No."

"Just one little sip."

" I said no. Stop shoving it in my face."

"Take it."

"No!"

"I said take the damn roofie!"

An awkward silence followed Axel's last words, and by the look on his face, Roxas was pretty sure he hadn't meant to say that.

"…What?"

"Uh…I meant beer."

"Mm. Sure you did." Roxas grabbed the glass from Axel, only to splash its contents in his face, and walk away muttering 'pervert' under his breath.

Needless to say, he finally did find Sora, drunk off his ass and almost giving a very happy looking man with silver hair a blowjob. And Axel…well…he went home that night lonely and depressed that he gave away his own plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you thought. ^^


End file.
